marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iron Man Vol 5 3
Extremis What happened to Extremis only being applicable to ~2.5% of the Earth's population due to genetic differences, lest they suffer violent effects and die? Guess we have to accept that all these new enhanced characters we've seen magically happen belong to those few. Of course we don't know what Maya managed to do with it during her A.I.M. captivity. The gentler version probably works for everyone. Hmm! KrisCrash (talk) 00:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::You know, continuity errors, it looks like Gillen wasn't so informed about the Extremis storyline (well, it also appears that Tony nor Pepper have the arc reactor, someone should notice this to them). But yes, we can find the excuse of the new Extremis being superior to the first one designed, after all, A.I.M. called it "Extremis 2.0". :::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::It would seem like it is hard to write Extremis right. Notice how he suddenly needs AIs instead of just running suit software out of his brain as well? Same happens in Avengers the last couple of years, he really should never have had to voice command his armour (the bleeding edge armour at that), if he and the suit are one. They've pretty much given Tony super powers with no real precedence so he ends up not really using them. His stubbornness is his real power!!1 :::They're generally a little inconsistent about the chest reactors as well (again, Avengers comics), but since we haven't seen Tony or Pepper showing enough chest to reveal it yet I'm going to give them the benefit of doubt. But yeahhh we could ask them? I know Pepper would disown Tony for a while if he removed her reactor, plus it's silly of the authors to not have the option of Rescue showing up sometime. ::: KrisCrash (talk) 01:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid, I think, that Pepper Potts decided not to be Rescue anymore after the whole J.A.R.V.I.S. problem :( :::::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::She seemed pretty pissed Tony took her (and Rhodey's) suits away at the end of Invincible Iron Man. Doesn't seem she's given up. How Gillen chooses to write her personality is another matter. KrisCrash (talk) 02:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::In the end of Invincible she didn't seem pissed off, that was Rhodey's attitude. Also, I don't like that she looks like MJ. Land should've kept her hair tied as her classic look. ::::::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You might be right, it could be interpreted both ways. As for her appearance, that touches upon another issue of mine; Greg Land is really not good at drawing character likeness. His faces randomly look the same or are completely inconsistent for the same character, i.e. Tony only looks like Tony with his beard on, and that's... he should do some portrait studies. Then, Salvador Larroca who drew the last volume is absolutely superior at consistent and interesting, varied face designs, so maybe I'm spoiled. What I mean is, he'd be able to draw MJ and Pepper with the same hair but still be recognizable as different people. ::::::: KrisCrash (talk) 10:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Addendum: some googling finds him guilty of tracing, but idk if it's only on occasion or what. I could definitely sense the aspect of deadline in some of the art, and even more of the colouring. KrisCrash (talk) 10:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC)